My little pony : la magie de la société 2
by Piks3l
Summary: Suite et fin de l'analyse du dessin animé MLP:FiM.


Après avoir publié un premier article sur la série My Little Pony, qui décrivait et analysait la société représentée dans le dessin animé, voici la deuxième volée. Dans cette partie, nous allons faire un zoom sur des personnages concrets afin de décrire leur place particulière et le rôle qu'ils représentent dans la société. Ainsi, nous allons parler de Celestia et donc du pouvoir qu'elle possède des six héroïnes et leur très différents parcours et situations et enfin entre l'une et les autres nous ferons des commentaires à propos d'autres personnages relevants pour l'analyse.

L'histoire d'Equestria ou, d'où vient le pouvoir ?

Nous avons reçu beaucoup de retours sur notre premier article et, avant de commencer la seconde partie de notre petite « étude » nous aimerions approfondir la notion du pouvoir et particulièrement le cas de Celestia. (Ce sujet a fait pas mal de débats sur les forums comme French-Brony. ) Pour cela, nous allons repasser sur divers points comme l'histoire, le concept d'Harmonie…

Il n'y a pas beaucoup de moments dans la série où l'on fait appel au passé d'Equestria. En tout et pour tout, il y a en deux : la légende de Nightmare Moon dans « Friendship is Magic part. 1 » et l'histoire de la formation d'Equestria dans « Hearth's Warming Eve ». Nous reviendrons sur la première plus tard dans cet article. Concentrons nous sur « Heart's Warming Eve ». Cet épisode s'apparente à un épisode de Noël où les 6 héroïnes jouent une pièce de théâtre racontant la vie avant Equestria et sa formation.

Au départ, il y avait trois tribus : les pégases dirigés par le Général Hurricane qui pourraient s'apparenter à un régime militaire de type Spartiate (et dont les costumes rappellent fortement la Grèce Antique), les licornes dirigées par Princesse Platinum, ceux-là s'apparentent à une aristocratie médiévale et les poneys de terre dirigés par le Chancelier Puddinghead qui ne s'apparentent à pas grand chose sinon à la plèbe. Ces trois tribus sont dépendantes les unes des autres : les pégases font la pluie et le beau temps, les licornes font le jour et la nuit et les poneys de terre font à manger pour tout le monde. Malgré cette dépendance très forte, les trois tribus se haïssent profondément au point où elles attirent des _windigos_, des monstres-tempête de neige qui se nourrissent de la haine. Bloqués par la neige, les poneys de terre ne peuvent pas faire pousser la nourriture, les pégases et les licornes meurent de faim. Et bien sûr, chacun accuse l'autre. Ils tentent de chercher un meilleur pays pour vivre mais ne font qu'amener les mêmes problèmes lorsque les trois tribus se retrouvent au même endroit. Les chefs sont emprisonnés dans la glace de la haine et ce sont les assistants qui trouvent la solution aux problèmes en se rendant compte que la haine est inutile. Les _windingos_ s'en vont et Equestria est fondée sur la magie de l'amitié. _Ta-da_.

**Contrat social et Harmonie. **

Avec cet épisode, on touche à la question du contrat social, comme « association qui défend et protège de toute la force commune la personne et les biens de chaque associé » (Jean-Jacques Rousseau (1762), « Du contrat social ou Principes du droit politique ».). De manière moins théorique, c'est un contrat implicite entre les citoyens qui engendre une société. Il y a bien sûr de nombreuses approches à ce contrat que nous n'énoncerons pas ici. À partir de la création d'Equestria, le contrôle social s'effectue par l'Harmonie, qui est une certaine conception du Contrat Social : tout le monde a intérêt à vivre avec les autres races pour ne plus passer son temps à se battre (leçon des _windingos_). Les rôles n'ont pas changé pour autant : lorsqu'on regarde notre article précédent, le lecteur.e. se rendra compte que les rôles, malgré la formation d'Equestria sous l'égide de l'harmonie, n'ont pas changé et que les poneys de terre se trouvent toujours en bas de la hiérarchie sociale. La seule chose qui a changé, c'est la présence de Celestia, princesse régnant en maître sur tous ses sujets, toutes races confondues. A ce propos, nous soulignons que Celestia fait partie de la race des Alicornes et rassemble tous les signes distinctifs de ses sujets : cornes, ailes et pattes. (La notion de représentativité et de la distinction des poneys de terres est largement discutable.)

**Drapeau et origine de Celestia.**

Celestia, en tant que souveraine, représente le Contrat Social. Cependant, la fin de l'épisode « Heart's Warming Eve » relève d'une incohérence importante: à la fin, lorsque l'harmonie sociale finit par être établie, les trois races de poneys se rassemblent sous le même drapeau. Celui-ci montre les alicornes Celestia et Luna. Ceci pose problème parce que, d'un coté, on ne voit pas les alicornes dans cet épisode qui raconte la genèse d'Equestria. Existaient-ils à cette époque? Et s'ils existaient, comment les poneys pouvaient-ils le savoir, s'ils se gouvernaient eux-mêmes jusque là, et que c'était les licornes qui remplissaient la tâche qui est maintenant propre à Celestia? De l'autre coté, les alicornes n'ont même pas été présentes lors de la création de ce premier Contrat Social, alors qu'est-ce que ce drapeau fait là?

Une possible explication de la présence de ce drapeau serait en tant que représentation du présent dans le passé. Vu que le spectacle est organisé à Canterlot, la ville royale, l'idée serait de prouver que le pouvoir existant a toujours existé et qu'il existera toujours. Ce serait une représentation erronée du pouvoir présent dans le passé, c'est à dire, un anachronisme qui conforte le pouvoir de Celestia.

Par contre, la question de l'origine des alicornes n'est pas résolue. Une autre théorie serait qu'elles soient les enfants hybrides des licornes et des pégases. Enfants des élites, ils seraient des super-élites. Dans ce cas-là on pourrait s'étonner qu'il n'existent justement pas plus d'alicornes. Cependant les mariages et les couples inter-raciaux n'existent pas dans la série ; à part princesse Cadence et Shining Armor, il n'y a aucun couple mixte. On pourrait donc parler d'un système de castes où les races ne se marient qu'entre elles mêmes (ou en tout cas surtout pas de couple entre un pégase et une licorne!). Ceci solidifie le statuts de chaque classe et aussi évite la naissance de nouvelles alicornes qui seraient en mesure (de par leur nature) de contester le pouvoir de Celestia.

Finalement, si l'on regarde la situation avant et après Celestia, une autre question se pose : quel est le rôle des licornes à présent ? Si à l'époque elles étaient chargées du lever et coucher du soleil, après l'apparition de la Princesse elles n'ont plus rien à faire dans la société. Ceci vient accentuer l'impression que donnent les licornes de Canterlot d'être une classe aristocrate archaïque, qui suit des coutumes vidées de sens. Ce style de vie semble surtout illégitime, puisqu'elle n'ont plus le rôle important d'auparavant et pourtant elles continuent à se comporter comme si elles étaient une race supérieure.

**La Princesse Celestia.**

Toutes ces questions nous amènent à Celestia et la grande interrogation qu'elle représente. Reprenons ce que nous savons déjà :

Son pouvoir est monolithique et centralisé : elle prend elle-même ses décisions et elle réside au centre du pays. Nous pensons à une autre théoricien classique : Hobbes. Cet auteur a aussi travaillé sur le contrat social mais dans une autre optique que celle de Rousseau. Hobbes parle du pouvoir comme du Léviathan. Le concept du Léviathan est développé par Hobbes dans son livre de 1651 (Le Léviathan) où il compare l'État au monstre biblique. C'est à dire que l'État en tant qu'entité est la représentation de toute la société, ce que Celestia est par ses ailes, cornes et sabots. En effet, Celestia peut se vanter d'avoir réussi ce qui demeurait impossible pour les souverains envisagés par Hobbes et Rousseau : elle incarne, par sa triple nature, physiquement tous ses sujets. La protection est nécessaire car sans le contrat social, le peuple vit dans l'État de Nature qui selon Hobbes est la « guerre de tous contre tous ». Dans cet état, il est impossible de vivre car tout n'est que chaos et désolation, comme on l'a vu dans l'épisode « Heart's Warming Eve ». Le Léviathan apparaît donc comme une figure protectrice de la société contre elle-même. De plus, chacun des individus formant le peuple décide de laisser une partie de sa liberté à l'État, unique, qui gouverne le peuple.

Dans cette optique-là, Celestia est la représentation de toute la société d'Equestria et elle gouverne par sa seule et unique volonté. Les lecteur.e.s qui ne connaissent pas la série doivent savoir qu'il n'y a pas de gouvernement à Equestria, ni de conseillers royaux, ni de représentants des villes, ni de soviets. Celestia gouverne seule, et dispose d'envoyé.e.s et représentant.e.s choisi.e.s personnellement (comme Cadence ou Twilight). Nous parlerons d'une possible co-gouvernance avec Luna dans la partie concernant cette seconde alicorne.

Comme mentionné plus haut, nous voyons dans la société de poneys un possible système de castes. Ce système se tient en parallèle à la division entre classes raciales en les empêchant de se reproduire entre elles. De plus, les castes viennent renforcer le pouvoir des alicornes puisque l'on établit une caste royale qui gouverne sans concurrence. Comme le reste des races, les alicornes fonctionnent en quasi-castes : elles gouvernent seules et sans descendance dans un environnement familial. Celestia et Luna sont sœurs et Cadence est la nièce de Celestia. Twilight Sparkle est une véritable exception à laquelle nous reviendrons. Cependant, il faut bien se rendre compte du fait que Twilight est arrivée à la caste royale à travers une longue initiation de la part de Celestia elle-même. En plus du côté familial, les alicornes mâles sont absents du pouvoir (L'envie de définir Equestria comme un matriarcat est très tentante.)

**Les « méchants » comme épreuves et métaphores des outsiders de la société.**

**Nightmare Moon**, ou la **Princesse Luna**, est un membre de la société qui ne veut plus remplir son rôle. Ce premier déviant est une princesse apostate et exilée. À l'origine elle est chargée de contrôler la lune et veiller sur le royaume la nuit mais elle renie de son rôle, n'y trouvant pas une vraie satisfaction, puisque tout le monde va dormir la nuit et personne n'apprécierait le travail qu'elle fait. Elle grandit en nourrissant de la haine envers les habitants du royaume et envers sa sœur, qui elle contrôle le soleil tant célébré. Sa passion et son rôle n'étant pas reconnus comme elle le trouverait juste, elle finit par se rebeller. Suite à quoi, sa sœur la bannit sur la lune pendant 1000 ans. Voici comment gérer avec les mécontents du système...

Quand elle récupère son identité de Princesse Luna, quand elle est « guérie » par la magie de l'amitié, elle rejoint sagement sa place aux cotés de sa sœur. Est-ce qu'on peut parler d'une co-gouvernance ? Pas du tout, puisqu'elle reste plutôt à l'ombre de sa sœur, telle une demoiselle de compagnie. Même physiquement, Celestia reste plus grande que Luna.

La nature d'une société se retrouve dans la manière dont elle traite ses déviants. Le cas de Luna est essentiel, puisque contrairement au reste des vilains, à l'origine elle était un membre pleinement intégré de cette société. La question est, que se passe-t-il quand un poney ne se retrouve plus dans sa passion et décide de ne plus remplir son rôle et confronter cet ordre établi ? Le cas de Luna était d'autant plus désespérant pour elle puisque la passion, la _cutie mark_, est déterminante et déterminée jusqu'à la mort et Luna est immortelle. Face à ça, la réaction de la société, ou plutôt de Celestia, est non pas de la juger mais de la réintégrer grâce aux Éléments de l'Harmonie. Elle est traitée en toute gentillesse comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Toute fois, ceci n'est qu'après avoir été exilée pendant 1000 ans.

**Discord** est l'incarnation même de la déviance au système et l'opposition à l'harmonie qui y règne. Il est un animal mélange de plusieurs à deux cornes l'une de dragon l'autre de cerf, patte de lion et patte de coq, queue de serpent. Dans sa première apparition, on apprend que Celestia l'a enfermé dans la roche il y a longtemps (ce qui ressemble à la punition de Luna...), mais il réussit à s'échapper. Il est la déviance même justement parce qu'il n'a pas de rôle, est donc est une négation essentielle de la base même de la société. Après avoir été vaincu par les héroïnes, non sans difficultés, il retourne dans sa prison de pierre. Cependant, une saison après, il est confié aux six protagonistes pour être converti à la magie de l'amitié et de l'harmonie, de la même façon que Luna.

**King Sombra** représente la contestation de l'autorité, et non du système comme les deux premiers vilains. Son personnage est celui d'un warlord, ou seigneur de la guerre, qui va à l'encontre du pouvoir en exerçant pleine autorité dans sa contrée. En effet, son royaume se trouve dans la périphérie du pouvoir central de Celestia, dans le lointain Nord. Pour compléter son profil de grand méchant, il traite ses habitants avec grande cruauté et les fait travailler en esclaves pour son profit personnel. Son personnage n'est pas exploré du tout[ref]Détail à propos duquel il y a eu quelques commentaires déçus parmi les fans de la série, les auteurs entre autres.[/ref], et on ne le voit que comme une ombre maléfique qui rit de façon démoniaque et attaque les personnages principaux. Il n'y a pas de ré-integration possible pour lui et finalement il est tué par la princesse Cadence, nièce de Celestia, avec l'aide des héros. Ensuite, Cadence reste comme gouvernante des lieux, comme le souhaitait Celestia.

**Politique et description sociale des Mane 6**

Pour finir, nous voudrions nous centrer sur les six personnages principaux (M6) et leur rôle propre à chacune. Pour ce faire, nous allons regarder leur place dans la société, et le courant ou revendications politiques qui reflètent leur mode de vie. Ceci pour dire que le groupe des six héroïnes est en fait très hétérogène et que caricaturalement on pourrait dire que la curée est amie avec la hippie qui est amie avec la classe moyenne privilégiée qui est amie avec la paysanne qui est amie avec la bourgeoise qui est amie avec la classe moyenne qui va en discothèque. A présent, voyons ça de plus près.

Commençons avec le personnage principal, **Twilight Sparkle** (licorne). Nous pensons qu'elle ressemble fortement aux ecclésiastiques du Moyen-Âge ! Connectée au pouvoir, elle étudie beaucoup, tout comme la classe religieuse autrefois qui avait l'accès exclusif aux universités. De cette façon, ceux qui ont le temps et l'autorisation d'étudier sont membres du pouvoir en place, et par là le préserve. Twilight dédie sa vie à l'étude dans le palais de Celestia de façon très introvertie jusqu'à ce que finalement la princesse l'envoie vivre au milieu de Ponyville. Là, elle devient la chef informelle des Mane 6, où elle agit comme le « pont entre le peuple et Dieu [ou Déesse dans ce cas] ». Comme nous l'avons mentionné, elle est au milieu de Ponyville. En effet, elle s'installe dans la bibliothèque du centre du village, à coté de la mairie, ce qui est assez symbolique envoyée de la princesse, elle prend vite sa place dans le centre du savoir, que d'ailleurs elle est seule à utiliser. Même si la bibliothèque est censée être de tous pour tous, personne sauf Twilight consulte un bouquin et les citoyens préfèrent lui demander conseil directement. Ceci fait encore penser à l'église construite au centre des villages, le curé représentant le chef spirituel et intellectuel des hameaux. Ainsi, elle aide le maire et s'impose plusieurs fois comme la voix de la sagesse, comme dans l'épisode du « Winter Wrap Up ».

De plus, comme nous avons dit, elle avait déjà eu des rapports auparavant avec l'élite : son frère, soldat gradé dans l'armée de Celestia, est marié à une princesse, son ancienne nounou. Aussi, c'est elle qui durant le Grand Gala accueille les invités avec la Princesse. De plus, elle a été testée comme les autres durant les trois saisons, mais c'est la seule qui a eu le « rapport spécial » avec la famille royale. Éduquée pour être la suite de l'élite, elle a été choisie parmi les étudiants de l'université et durant la première saison, c'est la seule qui écrit à la Princesse. Finalement, son ascension à la caste supérieure se complète par l'apparition d'ailes dans son dos, faisant d'elle une alicorne, comme les Princesses à la fin de la troisième saison.

Le rôle de **Pinkie Pie** (poney de terre) est exclusivement l'amusement; « des gâteaux et des jeux ». Ce rôle devient possible seulement grâce au système de passions, puisqu'elle aurait difficilement sa place dans des systèmes habituels de production. Pinkie Pie peut être considérée comme l'incarnation des relations sociales et du divertissement de toute la société. Par ailleurs, elle représente une vision post-matérialiste du travail : elle rend les gens heureux pour qu'ils accomplissent leur passions avec plus de vigueur. C'est un peu le fonctionnement d'entreprises comme Google. De même que Fluttershy, sa passion est post-matérialiste car elle n'est pas directement productive, elle est plus sur l'ambiance, le degré de « bon vivre ». Son cas en tant que personne est assez intéressant car son but est de rendre les gens plus heureux et donc elle est doublement dépendante de la société et des autres : 1) l'existence de poneys autour d'elle 2) qu'ils sourient. Si elle est si dépendante de la société c'est justement parce qu'elle n'est pas « l'élément central » d'une production individuelle. Sa passion n'est pas orientée vers elle-même mais vers les autres dans un double mouvement : elle accomplit sa passion en rendant les autres poneys plus heureux. Elle est la partie sociale d'un individu poussée à l'extrême, et donc elle ne peut exister que quand il y a des relations sociales entre les poneys. De plus, quand ces relations sont mauvaises, son rôle et son identité sont dévalorisés. Son « arme » c'est le chant qui lui joue dès fois des tours dans des situations où ce n'est pas « utile ». Par exemple, l'épisode « western » où sa solution est finalement la même que Twilight mais vu qu'elle l'a chanté, elle n'est pas prise au sérieux.

L'élégante **Rarity** (licorne) représente la bourgeoisie. En tant que membre de la communauté de Ponyville, son rôle est clairement défini par son talent (la couture) et elle travaille dur pour être reconnue. Elle a tendance à vouloir être comme l'aristocratie, mais ça ne marche pas. La passion de Rarity est la couture et les besoins matériels (bijoux, etc.). Elle est une licorne, tout comme Twilight, mais contrairement à Twilight qui n'a pas les manières (sinon une politesse de gentille fille), Rarity a vécu toute sa vie dans une adoration pour les élites et leur fonctionnement. Pourtant, elle se heurte à un plafond de verre quand elle tente d'entrer par elle-même au sein de ces élites. Ce sont en effet les élites qui choisissent leur héritiers et non l'inverse.

On pourrait dire que **Fluttershy** est un pégase de terre et de ce fait, une sorte de déviante (Une déviante gentille, bien évidemment). Petite, elle habitait la cité des pégases dans les nuages, mais n'aimait pas l'atmosphère de compétition qui y régnait. Ensuite, elle a découvert la terre sous les nuages et les animaux qui y habitent, et a décidé d'y rester. Depuis elle habite un peu dans les marges de la ville et passe la plupart de son temps avec ses animaux. De plus, contre sa nature de pégase, elle n'utilise ses ailes que pour flotter doucement. Pour ces deux raisons, c'est à dire, ne pas avoir réellement sa place par rapport à la société et à sa race, nous la considérons comme une déviante. Cependant, il n'y a pas de contestation du pouvoir, ou du système. Politiquement, elle reflète un point de vue post-matérialiste et écologique. Elle n'a pas de liens avec le pouvoir si ce n'est ce qu'avec les oiseaux du jardin du château royal (et encore). Elle n'a pas de rapport à l'économie et sa passion ne pourrait lui rapporter de l'argent. Elle est à la périphérie du groupe des M6 et a une voix faible (littérale et métaphoriquement), presque personne ne l'écoute au début. Elle a un rôle faible et ponctuel dans les aventures des six protagonistes.

Le personnage de **Rainbow Dash** (pégase) est peut-être le meilleur exemple de classe moyenne supérieure privilégiée. En effet, cette pégase n'a que le sport comme passion et elle est assez douée pour ça. Rainbow Dash occupe ses courtes journées à faire la pluie et le beau temps, occupation traditionnelle des pégases. Si ce n'est ni l'un, ni l'autre, Rainbow Dash dort. Elle est donc privilégiée par sa naissance et son occupation. Disons que son chemin a été tracé depuis sa naissance (par sa race) et qu'elle a du talent, qu'elle n'hésite pas à montrer. De plus, elle a une possible perspective de gloire devant elle : joindre les Wonderbolts, un petit groupe _select_ de pégases connus par leur maîtrise du vol, des espèces de grands athlètes.

**Applejack** (poney de terre) est la représentation d'une classe paysanne, qui vit grâce aux fruits de la terre qu'elle cultive c'est ce que sa famille fait depuis des générations et des générations. Comme le stéréotype du paysan, elle a une grande famille (des cousins et des cousins) très présente dans sa vie. La passion individuelle s'efface un peu devant le sens collectif du clan « Apple ». Son parcours ressemble à celui de Rainbow Dash, puisqu'elle suit fidèlement le rôle prédéterminé par sa race et elle en retrouve sa passion. Cela dit, son travail est certainement plus fatigant que celui du pégase. De plus, contrairement à Dash, Applejack (et sa famille) n'a pas de future gloire possible, si ce n'est ce que l'enrichissement dans une optique locale.

**Mot de fin**

Voici la fin de cette petite analyse de la série My Little Pony. Il n'y a pas vraiment de conclusions à présenter dans cette dernière partie, puisque notre objectif n'était pas d'en ressortir des théories mais simplement d'essayer de voir un peu plus loin que le simple dessin animé d'illustrer plus pratiquement les traits de la société d'Equestria dont nous avons parlés dans la premier article de cette analyse. S'il faut retenir plusieurs choses, ça serait le système très traditionnel que représente Equestria. Est-ce dû au fait que c'est voulu comme un conte pour enfants? Pourquoi alors cette série a eu tant de succès auprès des adultes? Nous pensons que My Little Pony a une certaine originalité dans le traitement des personnages et donne un réel souffle nouveau à cette série qui a plus de 30 ans. Comme nous l'avons vu, les personnages sont complets et réagissent tous à une logique narrative plus au moins bien ficelée. Cependant, nous n'avons aucune prétention d'avoir compris My Little Pony mieux que quiconque, nous n'exposons dans ces ligne que notre vision. Nous espérons que les lecteur.e.s se sont amusé.e.s en lisant ce petit travail et leurs donnons rendez-vous en novembre 2013 pour la quatrième saison !

* * *

**_Merci d'avoir lu ! L'article original est disponible sur le site diffractions [point] info !_**


End file.
